N'oublie jamais
by Humeur Vagabonde
Summary: OS. Au fil des années, Seamus a mît du temps à admettre ses sentiments pour son meilleur ami. Et aujourd'hui c'est trop tard.. Habité d'une invincible nostalgie et d'une tristesse infinie, notre irlandais revient sur cette relation si spéciale qu'il avait avec Dean avant que cette petite rousse lui pique son amour de toujours.
La première fois que Seamus vit Dean fut sur le quai 9 3/4. A l'époque, Dean n'était qu'un enfant mais Seamus l'avait trouvé tellement beau avec ses grands yeux noirs et son énorme sourire. Il avait un charme fou. Seamus avait secoué la tête pour revenir sur terre. Poudlard accueillait des centaines d'élèves, il n'y avait presque aucune chance pour qu'il fasse la connaissance de ce garçon.

Après un dernier signe de la main à sa famille, Seamus s'était installé dans un compartiment du Poudlard Express tout seul. Il espérait pouvoir profiter de ses derniers instants de solitude avant d'arriver au grand château, mais quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit. Seamus faillit s'étrangler en voyant le garçon du quai devant ses yeux.

" - Je peux m'asseoir ?

\- Oui, bien sûr ! "

Seamus s'était empressé de pousser ses affaires et le garçon vint s'asseoir devant lui.

" - Je m'appelle Dean Thomas !

\- Et moi Seamus Finnigan !

\- Enchanté Seamus ! "

Les deux garçons avaient ensuite bavardé pendant tout le trajet. Dean, en plus d'être déjà très beau, semblait être mature et très intelligent. Seamus s'était dit à cet instant qu'il était tombé sur la perle rare.

Lors de la cérémonie de répartition, le choixpeau avait envoyé Seamus à Gryffondor. L'irlandais s'estimait déjà heureux d'être à Poudlard, il n'avait convoité aucune maison en particulier. Néanmoins, lorsque Dean fut envoyé dans la même maison, Seamus se dit qu'il avait vraiment de la chance.

" - Seamus ! Je suis super content que l'on soit dans la même maison ! J'espère qu'on pourra partager un dortoir ensemble. Enfin.. Si tu veux bien de moi ?

\- Bien sûr ! "

C'est ainsi que Dean et Seamus devinrent meilleurs amis du même dortoir de la même maison.

Lorsque Seamus fêta ses seize ans, il savait déjà que quelque chose clochait. Il n'était pas du tout attiré par les filles. D'ailleurs, il n'était attiré que par une seule personne : son meilleur ami. Dean Thomas. Les deux amis dormaient souvent ensemble et n'avait pas de secret l'un pour l'autre. Quelques jours auparavant, lorsque Dean avait grimpé dans son lit puis avait plaqué son corps froid contre celui bouillant de Seamus, le blondinet avait senti une réaction très bizarre dans son bas-ventre et c'est finalement là qu'il avait vu l'évidence. On ne doit pas bander quand son meilleur ami dort avec soi ! Sûrement parce que vous n'êtes pas censé dormir avec votre meilleur ami. Mais Seamus emmerdait les préjugés et les "on ne doit pas", Seamus vivait pour son meilleur ami. Il vivait pour le voir sourire devant une de ses conneries, pour le voir concentré à dessiner toutes sortes de choses. Pour voir ses fossettes, ses ongles abîmés après un dessin acharné, ses yeux pétillants de joie devant un jus de citrouille préparé par Seamus, son rire après une énième blague de son meilleur ami, ses sursauts lorsqu'une porte claque dans un courant d'air. Seamus venait seulement de se l'avouer mais il était totalement fou et amoureux de Dean.

À peine quelques semaines plus tard, Dean lui avait avoué ce qui serait le début de la fin.

" Je sors avec Ginny Weasley "

Une bombe dans un champ de coquelicots.

Un tsunami sur les plus belles plages du monde.

Une tornade qui arrache tout sur son passage.

Un poignard dans le dos et dans le cœur.

L'impression d'être trahi.

Le goût de la mort dans sa bouche.

Le désespoir tatouée dans son âme.

Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela ? Lui, Seamus, qui toute sa vie n'avait vécu que dans le but d'être remarqué par son meilleur ami ? Il avait un goût âcre dans la bouche et se précipita aux toilettes pour vomir. Personne ne le revit en cours de la journée ni même de la semaine.

Voldemort n'était plus de ce monde. Il avait été tué par Harry Potter, Harry le survivant. Alors les gens étaient heureux. Ils se sautaient dans les bras, pleuraient de joie. Et sur les ruines du champs de bataille, Seamus cherchait la seule personne qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment pu abandonner. La seule personne pour qui il s'était battu ces derniers mois. Et il le trouva finalement. Beau dans les rayons du soleil, un sourire éclatant qui illuminait son visage. Alors Seamus fit un pas, lentement, un seul pas avant de remarquer la silhouette présente à ses côtés, qui lui tenait encore le bras comme si le mage noir était toujours présent parmi eux. Seamus vit avec horreur Dean se retourner lentement vers Ginny et l'embrasser tendrement, une main sur son visage et l'autre sur sa hanche. Il pivota sur lui-même. Ron, Hermione et Harry se serraient dans les bras. Neville et Luna se tenaient timidement la main. Blaise et Théodore s'embrassaient en souriant. Draco et sa mère semblaient épuisés mais tellement mieux. Seamus se retourna et s'enfuit en courant. Il ne savait pas où aller, mais loin d'ici serait la meilleure place pour lui.

Seamus ne retourna jamais à Poudlard, on lui envoya ses affaires par la poste sorcière. Il se trouva un job dans un bar et s'installa dans un petit appartement. Il n'avait gardé de contact avec personne, exceptée Luna avec qui il s'était toujours bien entendu.

Alors que presque deux ans étaient passés, Seamus reçu un matin une lettre bien étrange. Aucun expéditeur. Il décida de l'ouvrir tout de même mais songea après lecture qu'il aurait mieux fait de la jeter sans même la regarder.

"Dean Thomas et Ginny Weasley vous invitent à leur mariage qui se déroulera le 1er mai au terrier. Belle tenue vestimentaire et bonne humeur exigées !"

Un petit mot avait été ajouté derrière :

"Je ne sais pas où tu es Seam', mais j'espère que ce hibou te retrouvera. Viens, s'il te plait. Tu dois m'expliquer pourquoi tu es parti sans rien dire il y a deux ans.."

Seamus su qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que d'y aller. La dernière chance de le revoir.

Une grande tente blanche avait été disposée devant le terrier. De la musique s'en échappait et tous les invités semblaient être heureux d'être là. Ginny Weasley en robe brodée avançait dans l'allée au bras de son père. Dean la dévorait du regard. Il l'aimait, c'était flagrant.

Seamus observait la scène de loin. Il s'était glissé dans la tente en dernier et était caché dans un petit coin discret. Seamus Finnigan pleurait. Il réalisa à cet instant l'ampleur de ce qu'il avait perdu. Ses fossettes étaient pour Ginny. Son rire était pour Ginny. Ses yeux pétillants étaient pour Ginny. Tout ce qui lui avait autrefois appartenu n'était plus rien désormais. Son ventre se serra et son cœur menaça d'exploser.

"- Dean Thomas, acceptez vous de prendre pour épouse Ginny Weasley ?

\- Oui.

\- Ginny Weasley, acceptez vous de prendre pour époux Dean Thomas ?

\- Oui.

\- Si quelqu'un s'oppose à cet union qu'il le dise maintenant ou se taise à jamais."

Silence dans la salle.

Seamus sentit une petite pression sur son épaule, tourna la tête et aperçu Luna qui le regardait tristement. Elle semblait lui dire de se lancer. Mais même si le blond voulait hurler que, oui, il s'opposait à cette union, aucun son ne réussit à sortir de sa bouche.

" - Bien. Je vous déclare mari et femme."

Applaudissements qui signifiaient sa descente aux enfers. Cris de joie qui semblaient lui brûler les tympans. Buffet dont la simple vue lui donnait la nausée.

À cet instant précis, Dean leva les yeux et aperçut Seamus, les larmes dévalant ses joues. Il se précipita pour le saisir dans ses bras mais alors qu'il s'approchait, Seamus murmura un "n'oublie jamais" silencieux et transplana.

Le brun se demanda ce qu'il avait fait pour perdre ainsi son meilleur ami. Pour n'avoir put saisir que le vide ce jour-ci et tous les autres qui suivirent.

—

Mon premier OS sur ce couple. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu.


End file.
